I Know Him
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Ele não sabe quem eu sou, mas eu sei quem ele é. E eu nunca vou esquecer. ' - Angel!Cas/Older!Dean


**I Know Him**

Um homem moreno se sentou ao lado da cadeira de balanço em que estava sentado e ficou quieto, observando.

O homem velho respirava lentamente, tentando lembrar porquê estava ali e quem eram todas aquelas pessoas, mas não conseguia se lembrar e também tinha esse homem, moreno e olhos extremamente azuis lhe encarando como se o conhecesse, mesmo que o homem velho não se lembrasse dele.

Ele tem certeza que nunca viu esse rosto antes.

Os cabelos do homem moreno parecem macios e o outro sente a ponta de seus dedos enrugados coçarem apenas em pensar na possibilidade de tocar nos fios negros. Ele quer perguntar porquê o outro fica olhando tão atentamente para ele, mas sua garganta está seca e sua voz presa.

Droga, o outro nem deve querer ouvi-lo, ele é apenas mais um velho com um passado apagado por conta de um cérebro que não funciona direito.

_Sr. Winchester, seu mingau. - uma moça sorridente que veste roupas brancas e largas entra na saleta, ela deixa uma bandeja na mesinha ao seu lado e os olhos castanhos dela param no homem jovem, que dá um sorriso tímido e ela logo sai.

Ele não tem fome.

_Dean, você precisa comer. - a voz é rouca e tão agradável que ele resolve levantar seus olhos cansados para ver o rosto do moreno mais uma vez.

Dean... Então esse é seu nome? Dean. DEAN. É um bom nome.

_Não. - responde, e volta o olhar pra janela, lá fora, no jardim, outros velhos como ele, aproveitam o sol.

Ele queria ir lá fora também.

_Se tomar um pouco do mingau, levo você lá fora.

A proposta faz o velho se voltar a ele novamente, e o moreno segura uma colher com um pouco da papa branca. Ele não quer comer, definitivamente não quer, mas ele quer muito ir lá fora. Ele nem ao menos conhece a sensação de ter grama nos dedos do pé... E ele quer tanto. Sua boca se abre um pouco e o outro sorri, aproximando a colher para que Dean possa comer.

O mingau não é tão ruim, e depois de engolir ele recebe mais um sorriso.

Ele come três colheradas de mingau, mas então o gosto lhe enjoa e ele faz uma careta quando o moreno aproxima a colher mais uma vez. Seu rosto desvia pra janela e ele ouve a risada baixa.

_Tudo bem, vamos lá pra fora.

Dean não sabe como aconteceu... Mas então ele já está sentado em um banco no meio do jardim, seus pés descalços tocam o gramado e fazem cócegas, ele gosta da sensação. É a segunda sensação de que mais gosta, e por incrível que pareça... Ele sabe que a primeira sensação de que gosta é de asas cobrindo seu corpo. Dean não entende como essa pode ser sua sensação favorita, mas ele é velho e louco e esquecido, então ele não dá muita importância, continuando a sentir o gramado em seus pés.

_Dean, você sabe quem eu sou? - a voz rouca soa mais uma vez e ele vira a cabeça para o lado.

Aqueles incríveis olhos azuis esperam uma resposta, esperançosos e brilhantes, ele está perto o suficiente para que o homem velho sinta a respiração em sua bochecha esquerda.

_Não. - sussurra, com sua voz cansada e o moreno se afasta. - Você é meu neto? - ele pergunta.

_Não.

_Meu filho?

_Não.

Ele queria ter um filho. Será que ele tem um filho? Será que seu filho vem lhe visitar e Dean nem mesmo o reconhece? Ele se odiaria se isso acontecesse, mas ele não consegue evitar, quando tenta buscar memórias, sua cabeça dói.

_Eu tenho um filho?

_Não.

Droga, ele queria muito ter um filho, talvez uns três netos também.

_Quem eu sou? - pergunta, com medo de que ele só tenha tido uma existência vazia. - Quem eu fui?

_Você _é_ um herói. - a voz dele é firme e orgulhosa.

_Eu fui pra guerras? Eu lutei? Salvei vidas?

_Sim, muito, não dá para contar a imensidão de almas que salvou. - ele responde e Dean se sente melhor, deixando um pequeno sorriso se formar.

_E você? Quem é você?

_Castiel.

O nome faz sua cabeça doer e Dean pisca muitas vezes, ele não se lembra do rosto de Castiel antes de hoje, nem de sua roupa social ou de seu cheiro, mas o nome dele parece ter sido pronunciado infinitas vezes em seu lábios, e ele quase pode ouvir, em sua cabeça, sua própria voz dizendo aquele nome de forma necessitada.

_Quem é você, Castiel?

_Ninguém importante. - ele responde, dando de ombros, os olhos presos nos verdes apagados.

Dean olha pra ele e não consegue acreditar que Castiel não seja importante, ele sente que Castiel é algo constante em sua vida, mesmo que não se lembre dele... Seu cérebro apaga e Dean pisca repetidas vezes mais uma vez.

_Eu te amo, Cas. - ele pronuncia antes que possa perceber.

Os olhos azuis se enchem de brilho e ele sorri tão grande que suas bochechas doem.

_Eu te amo, Dean. - ele responde. - Senti sua falta! - e braços passam por seu pescoço, os lábios do moreno pousam delicadamente em seus lábios enrugados.

Dean sente asas ao seu redor e as imagens que aparecem em sua mente lhe fazem apertar Castiel de volta. Ele era um caçador e Castiel é seu anjo, Castiel é seu companheiro, Castiel é seu amor eterno.

Tão rápido quanto aparecem, as imagens se distorcem e tudo o que ele tem de novo é uma tela negra em seu cérebro.

_Quem é você? - sussurra, porque um homem tem os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. - Por que está me abraçando?

_Dean... Por favor... Não... Sou eu, Castiel, Dean... Lembre de mim, Dean. - ele pede, e uma lágrima escorre por sua bochecha. - Dean.

Dean... Então esse é seu nome? Dean. DEAN. Não é um nome muito criativo... Ele preferia que fosse Sammuel, talvez John, ou Robert... Mas Dean?! Suspira alto e o outro se afasta.

O homem é moreno e tem cabelos macios que fazem a ponta de seus dedos coçarem com vontade de tocá-lo, os olhos extremamente azuis, como um oceano profundo deixam algumas lágrimas escaparem e ele sabe que nunca viu aquele rosto antes, então por que o outro homem está tão perto? Por que aquele moreno estava lhe abraçando?

_Dean. - ele diz mais uma vez.

_Eu não te conheço. - responde. - Quem é você?

O moreno deixa mais lágrimas caírem e Dean sente seu coração doer, aquele homem não devia chorar, aquele homem não devia sofrer.

_Ninguém importante. - ele responde, limpando as lágrimas com a manga do terno preto, mas Dean não consegue acreditar no que ele disse.

Uma mulher vestida de roupas largas brancas se aproxima do banco e dá um sorriso triste.

_Sr. Winchester, precisa entrar agora, já vamos servir o almoço.

Winchester? Então ele é Dean Winchester? Não é tão ruim quando se junta os dois, parece até fazer algum sentido, mas então ele acena que sim e levanta, sentindo seus joelhos doerem.

_Eu voltou amanhã, Dean. - a voz rouca chega os seus ouvidos e Dean se pergunta porquê um estranho voltaria para vê-lo, ele nem ao menos conhece aquele homem. - Você quer que eu volte?

Dean não sabe como responder.

_Você é meu neto?

_Não.

_Meu filho?

_Não.

Dean respira fundo. Não havia motivos para o homem voltar. Eles não eram nada, então porquê ele queria voltar? Por fim, resolver dar de ombros e voltou a seguir a moça de roupas brancas.

Castiel. Ele disse que se chamava Castiel, mas Dean não se lembrava de ter ouvido esse nome antes. Respirou fundo e sentou-se na cadeira de balanço na saleta, suas mãos repousando no encosto enquanto esperava pelo almoço. Ao seu lado, tinha uma mesinha com um abajur e um porta-retratos abaixado. Olhou para os lados, e pegou o pequeno retângulo nas mãos.

A foto mostrava um loiro sorridente, seus olhos fechados enquanto ao seu lado um homem moreno de olhos extremamente azuis o olhava fascinado.

_Castiel? - perguntou pra si mesmo, vendo como o homem da foto se parecia com Castiel.

Abriu o porta-retratos e viu a dedicatória, em letras bonitas:

 _'13.06.2012._

 _Para Dean, com amor,_

 _pra sempre seu, Cas'._

* * *

_Por que continua vindo, Castiel? Dean nunca vai voltar a se lembrar de você. Serão apenas lampejos, pedaços de memórias. Você está apenas se machucando voltando aqui todos os dias, ele não vai mais lembrar de você e nem vai reconhecê-lo.

Hannah tinha a voz dolorida, ela sentia tanto que tudo aquilo tenha acontecido, mas graças a Dean todos eles estavam em paz, na Terra e o Céu também, mesmo que isso tenha acabado com o caçador de maneiras inimagináveis.

Castiel dá um pequeno sorriso, seu coração se desmanchando ao poucos.

_Ele não sabe quem eu sou, mas eu sei quem ele é. E eu nunca vou esquecer. - e então some.


End file.
